heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Roth/sheet
Skills Occult Research: Being born in Azarath, Raven spent her time learning besides the priests of Azarath. As part of that teaching, she had access to the vast occult library kept on hand at the temple of Azarath. Because of this, Raven has a working knowledge of the occult and various sorcerous applications. She keeps a personal library to assist in any potential mystical situation. Hand-to-Hand Combat: It is rumoured that Raven once compared her hand-to-hand combat prowess to that of Donna Troy and said they were on par. Regardless if that is true or not, Raven has shown that, should she need to, she can be quite proficient in combat in this manner. She rarely chooses this form of combat, relying instead on her other talents to dispatch enemies. Meditation: Raven uses meditation to keep her head clear and to keep her emotions in check. Her childhood with the priests of Azarath stressed the use of meditation to repress her emotions, allowing her the ability to think logically without outside influences interfering. When meditating, she tends to use the chakra upon her forehead as a focusing point, which not only helps her to think clearly, but to also hold back the darker passions that are inherent in her half-demonic soul. Tactics: Raven is able to approach a situation using pure logic. Her use of meditation techniques allows her to remove emotional factors from her decisions, which in turn assists her in analyzing situations and determine the most appropriate tactical response. She is perfectly capable of formulating a team and using strategy to resolve a dangerous situation as efficiently as possible while limiting casualties, using the instruction given to her by the priests of Azarath and the Titans themselves focused through the filter of logic. Inter-Dimensional Knowledge: Having been born in the pocket dimension of Azarath from a mother originally from Earth, Raven knows perfectly well of the existence of other dimensions that are not her own. Through her travels, she has visited various different dimensions, including the home dimension of her demonic father Trigon. This, combined with the occult knowledge discerned from her upbringing, makes her an adequate guide for any dimensional-hopping journey. Powers and Abilities Soul-Self: Raven has the ability to utilize her spirit, which she calls her soul-self, for a variety of functions. When she manifests her soul-self, it can either take the form of Raven's human shape or of a giant raven. Raven has used her soul-self for the following: * Astral Projection Raven can project her consciousness into the mind, for therapeutic purposes (to aid in her own meditation, or to help calm an agitated ally), for defense by acting as a sort of shield, absorbing objects and energy then regurgitating them later, or for offense, rendering the victim unconscious. *Teleportation Raven can use her soul-self to envelope herself and others and teleport them over vast distances. This teleportation method can also be used to travel to different dimensions. In all instances, Raven can project her soul-self outside of her body for five minutes without risking any psychic pain. Empathy: Raven is an extremely powerful empath. She is able to absorb the emotions of others around her, allowing her to feel the feelings of others around her. Raven must be careful when using her empathy, for her powers are fueled by her emotions and, due to her demonic parentage, too much power could force her to lose control and take on demonic characteristics. As well as sensing the emotions of others, Raven can use her empathic control in the following manners: * Empathic Negation Raven can use her empathy to 'steal' the emotions of others, effectively making them emotionally 'numb'. This can be used as a calming effect, to remove nervousness, or even as a pacifying measure, by removing the emotional drivers for combatants. * Empathic Healing Raven can absorb the pain of injured people, including herself, to ease their suffering and induce rapid healing. This does have its limits, however. Raven cannot heal grave injuries in this matter, as attempting to do so may cost her own life in the process. Telekinesis: Raven has the ability of telekinesis, which is powered by her own emotional state. She is able to lift objects with her mind and quite possibly generate shielding, as was evident when saving children in a burning hospital by levitating them and transporting through the flames without harm. Again, as with all her powers, the stronger Raven's emotions are, the stronger her telekinetic ability grows. Flight: Raven has the power of flight. It is not clear if her capability of flight is a result of her telekinetic ability or a result of her sorcerous capabilities. Sorcery: Sorcery is one of the powers that Raven tends to rarely use, as it is partially inherited from her demonic side and therefore easier for her to succumb to her demonic nature when using magic. However, Raven does have the ability to use magic and has been seen using it in a variety of ways, including: * Energy Manipulation (Shooting lightning blasts and fireballs) * Time Manipulation * Shadow Manipulation * Illusion Casting Due to the rarity in which Raven uses her sorcery, it is uncertain if she is able to cast more elaborate spells, though it is most likely possible, given her research on the occult and her natural ability. Precognition: Raven has limited precognition which allows her to predict future events that are about to happen. However, she cannot control this ability and use it whenever she desires, which is why it is only limited, as it only happens randomly. Specials Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Occult Library: Raven has managed to maintain a small but detailed library of occult books. Some of the books have been saved from Azarath and others are objects she has picked up from other sources. This small collection assists Raven with her research and keeps her seldom-used sorcery skills up to date, should she ever need to use them. Titans: When Raven needed assistance in dealing with Trigon and the Justice League turned her away, she turned to the Titans for help. She considers the Titans as her family and is close to them, as close as she is willing to allow anyone. She has plenty of connections with the superhero crowd as a result of this association with the Titans. Chakra: Raven possesses a small red jewel positioned on the center of her forehead known as a chakra. The chakra acts as a focus point for meditation and assists Raven in controlling the darker passions that are part of her demonic heritage. Flaws and Drawbacks Demonic Heritage: Raven's father is an inter-dimensional extremely powerful demon with designs on destroying existence as we know it for the sole intent of ruling everyone and everything. That kind of father tends to lead to people mistrusting Raven from the onset. Also, Trigon is always trying to claim Raven's soul and establish her as his own. This makes Raven always a target of Trigon's manipulation and treachery. In addition, due to the fact that Raven is half-demon, she is more vulnerable to corruption. Too much power will cause Raven to take on a demonic appearance and fall to the darker urging of her demonic soul. Because of this, Raven must take extreme precautions, not only to avoid her father's influence, but to ensure she never falls prey to her own dark urging. Emotion Suppression: Raven was raised to show no emotion for fear that her emotions would corrupt her into a demon like her father Trigon. As a result, Raven comes across as aloof or even cold to people in social situations. This also makes her inexperienced when dealing with personal matters such as love and affection. The fact that she knows that strong emotional displays could be turned against her and send her down the path to the dark side looms in her mind always. This will always have her tread carefully...perhaps too carefully for those with feelings for her. Emotion Manipulation: Due to her empathic powers, Raven has the ability of manipulating the emotions of others to suit her needs. She has to watch herself to ensure that what people feel about her is not something she has influenced herself. As well, because she is able to twist people's emotions, intentionally or unintentionally, people have a tendency to believe Raven to be scary or at the least bit unsettling. This tends to cause people to not to trust Raven as readily as she would like. Relationships Dick Grayson: Dick was one of the first people that believed Raven and offered to help with taking on her father Trigon. This garners respect from Raven, as much as she allows herself to show for anyone. She will readily listen to Dick and not question his leadership...for the most part. Koriand'r: Kory and Raven are a quite unusual pair. They are about as dynamically opposite as two can be, yet Kory is as close to a best friend as Raven has. It could be because of the fact that Kory is a force of nature that cannot be denied...not even by Raven. The two work well together in ways that are difficult to understand. The two don't even seem to try to explain it. It's usually better that way. Cassandra Sandsmark: Raven and Cassie are friends. Well, Cassie believes they are friends and Raven has never saw the need to correct her, which is about as close as Raven gets to admitting friendship with most people. Characters with Rels Set Koriand'r:Raven is Koriand'r's best friend if for little more reason than many can grasp than opposites attract. The two get along well despite their contrasting personalities and each is greatly at ease with the other in ways that few would expect. Each is protective and close to the other almost as if sisters and has an instinctive understanding of the other one and how they will do in a fight. Richard Grayson: The two have worked together on the Titans for a fair amount of time. She has proven useful to the team and Dick seems to get along with her. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24 Sheets